The invention pertains to a process for reclaiming used foundry sand such as of the type having a shell coating of resin or other material thereon and which contains other impurities. Such a process in general includes reducing the sand by crushing for example, and separating the magnetic material from the sand by the use of a magnetic separator and also separating non-metallic material from the crushed sand by means of a fluid bed separator or the like. These conventional processes also include the heating of the sand and classification of the sand particles as to size. Examples of the prior art of the type over which the present invention is an improvement are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,461 which issued Aug. 9, 1969 and entitled "Apparatus and Method for Treating Foundry Sand." The furnace shown in that patent is of the multiple hearth, rabbling "roaster" type which operates at high cost and high maintenance; the scrubbing chamber is expensive and utilizes air scrubbing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,947 which issued Nov. 11, 1941 entitled "Foundry Practice" utilizes a wet scrubbing method in which silica sand, water slurry casting cleaning is utilized.